Jack's serects
by sweet angel love music
Summary: If you read Jack's True Color and Discover Jack past, but this one I combine them. Jack has a daughter and a girlfriend which is the girl mother. Not only Jack daughter secret is revealed Jack biggest secret about his dad also comes out. Why would it matter? Now people are wondering how the sunshine boy always happy even with a dark past.
1. Four secrets

**Jack's Secret**

**Summary: Jack has a daughter and a girlfriend which is the girl mother. Not only Jack daughter secret is revealed Jack biggest secret about his dad also comes out. Why would it matter? Now people are wondering how the sunshine boy always happy even with a dark past.**

**I have been thinking of doing this story for a couple days so here it is. Oh by the way DOA is coming out also with Monster Hunter sequel Monster hopefully. I just want to know if there is a story that you want me to write about that you should PM me about. Just to tell you I bolded to Conversation in a paragraph.**

Miranda was walking inside a mall she hasn't been into for years, but this time she isn't alone her daughter Melody was with her. Melody had redish-brownish-goldenish hair. It looks like she gave her daughter highlights. She also had tan skin which she got from both of them, because they were all three born in Cali. Little Melody clutches her tiny hands on her favorite stuff animal that her dad gave her. It was a teddy bear with a jewel necklace that was attached to the bear; the bear had a ruby dress, with sparkling ruby shoes. She had a bracelet that said her full name, date of birth, and her birthstone. She had a necklace that was a locket that had a picture of her parents, a picture of her, a picture of her parents and her, and her whole family. The locket was a four picture locket. The locket had engrave on it that said '_With love from mommy and daddy we love you baby girl our little Melody' _People started to recognized Miranda. Kim freak out and hug her to death, since it was her best friend. When Miranda found out she was pregnant she thought of two things 1. She was going to be a mother and 2. She was going to a child who blesses her. She never thought she would be pregnant in young age, but she didn't care. This was her punishment for having sex. Her parents hope he would help, of course he did. None of their parents cared because the got pregnant at the teen age. She started to talk to her friends.

"So….."

"So?"

"Who is the father?" Kim said hoping she would tell.

"Daddy" Melody said she was only two year old.

"Oh, Yeah, were back to this conversation."

"Yes, now spill"

"Fine"

Just in time Jack came to save her from this.

"Hey guys"

"Jack this…."

"Hey, look what we have how are you Miranda?"

"Good, how about you?"

"You already know"

"Really, I don't think so"

"You have not change one bit"

"Not at all"

"Wait you guys know each other" Jerry said in confused and he wasn't the only one.

"It's a long story" Jack said.

"We got time" Brain said. **(If you don't remember who Brain is he is the guy who uses to be a cheerleader in the first episode. BTW not sure if that is how you spell his name, but I don't care) **"To sum it up family friend" Jack said. "Okay not really a long story" Jack quickly added. "Retard" Miranda said under her breath, but he caught on to it. "Thank you very much, cause that is what I am retarded." She started bursting out laughing. They watch her laugh until she couldn't breathe. Jerry had that face that when you get when you don't pay attention, until someone talks to you, you have no idea what is going on.

"So who's the father?" Grace ask.

"Me, of course I'm so special" Jack said making both him and Miranda laugh of his silliness.

"Okay, who's the father seriously? Kesley ask annoyed.

Both of them face palmed when Mirada said "He told you!"

"Wait you was being serious" Milton said in shock.

Jack and Mirada just nodded. "Then why did you laugh" Brain said.

"We laugh at mine stupidity" Jack said.

"Wait you had sex with a girl"

"You're saying that like your surprise" Jack said.

"You too had your first time with each other" Kim said in the same shock as Milton not realizing Jack would have sex in an early age.

"Well, I was her first time, me don't ask literally" Jack stated. They didn't ask one bit. They talk for a while until Melody said **"daddy" "Yes Melly"** They knew that Jack was the father because Miranda said he calls Melody, Melly as a nickname. They started to hang out, when they started walking to the rich neighborhood. People told them they were in the wrong place. Jack covered Melody ear before saying FUCK OFF. They stop, we had the same question. The Wasabi and the Dragons were confused. **"Why are we here"** Frank finally asks. **"Going to my house" **Jack said, playing with Melody hair a little bit. **"Is this a short cut or something"** Frank asks. **"Um….You can say that…I guess"** Jack then turn to the richest house in the village. Jack started to knock on the door, might be a friend house. A guy opens the door and look at Jack blankly. "**Where's your key…..never you forgot it…or you left by the window cause we didn't hear you leave" "Just let me in Daniel"** Jack said. He moves aside. **"You could have said that nicer." "Can you please move and let me in my house" **Jack said. Only causing Daniel to laugh. **"Love you little bro" "LOVE YOU TOO!"** Jack said. **"Jackson where have you been, mom let me in charge, you can't run off without my permission!"** a girl said. **"Mom, trust me Sofia"** He response. **"That is what I'm scared of; we don't want what happen to you happen again."** Jack stop and put Melody down. He tilt his head like he was confused, but he took a deep breath. **"Sofia I'm fine, and stop worrying too much."** She gave him the '_I'm going to worry when I want to_' look. Jack did a half smile before waving his hand and let us in. **"Wait you live here"** Kim said. So they never been to Jack's house or they wouldn't ask.

"Last time I check" Jack said.

"Hi I'm Sofia, this is Daniel, and this Carey" Sofia look at the age of 18, Daniel age 16-17, and Carey look like she was 13-14. So they were age apart. Just then a women and a man came in. "Jack's friend" They nodded. **"I'm Kristal and this is my husband Joseph." "Aka stepfather"** Carey said. **"What happen to your guys real father"** Grace ask. Knowing they look like they had the same dad. **"Died of plane crash, don't mention him every when Jack's around."** Sofia said. That's strange why they would not mention him. **"Jack was there when he died, he still drowning over his death knowing he could of safe him."** Jack mother said. We believe that lie, but let's not get to ahead yet.

**Carey P.O.V.**

That was a close call. I hate lying to people, but Jack will kill us if they knew. The truth is yeah was with him when he died, but Jack was the one who killed him. Our dad has been raping Jack for eight years. Since he was five it ended almost near his thirteen birthday. When the plane crash our father dragged Jack far away from the survivors. He tried, but Jack pick something up and hit him in the head. The police saw everything and told Jack it was self-defenses, but he didn't think so. He got over quickly. My mother thank that his ADHD help him for once. By the Way my brother has ADHD and dyslexia. We sat at the dinner table with Miranda, Melody, my sib, my parents, and Jack friends. I know their name, but it would be easy just saying this.

"So you guys are near age range." Julie asks.

"Yeah, Sofia is the oldest 18.

Then Daniel is 16 turning 17 in two weeks.

Then Jack, but you probably know his age, if not won't blame you, it is hard keeping track of his age since he doesn't celebrate his BIRTHDAY anymore.

Then I am 14 a year younger than Jack." I said

"Wait you don't celebrate your birthday Jack" Rudy his sensei said.

"I don't see the reason" Jack said sending me the look I knew too well 'keep your mouth shut' Jack mouth to me. I nodded, but look like I was just looking at the food. Our dad started to rape Jack in his fifth birthday, so he continue to rape Jack every time in his birthday. Worst way to celebrate a birthday.

"Everyone celebrates their birthday, even me" Rudy then said.

"Can you excuse me" Jack said before leaving. I thought he wasn't coming back, but he did, but he was on the phone line. Someone must have called, because Jack gave it mom. Mom then left the room, to listen better. Jack sat back down and ate his food. Jack started to laugh "what is with the awkward silence." He then asks.

"Trust in Jack to be like that" Milton said.

"I love this song" Jack said and started to sing along, but quietly.

"Oh come on you can't be that bad, we won't make in front of you" Kim said.

"I don't sing out load, unless you already know my voice." Jack said.

"So you have stage fright" Kim said.

Just then Soulja Boy Tell' em Crank that came on.

Jack said "Who's Soulja Boy" when the kids said it.

"You know who Soulja Boy is" Brain said in shock.

"Yeah, well if it wasn't for my friend Ryan." Jack said.

"Boy or girl" Sofia said knowing Jack had two friends name Ryan one is a boy the other is a girl expect her name is spelled different Rhyan.

"Boy" Jack said catching on to the question. We explain that Jack to friends name Ryan expect different gender. Just then Soulja Boy Tell' em kiss me thru the phone came on. Jack loves this song. He might actually sing out loud I don't know if he would. Jack got up to wash the dishes while singing quietly to himself. But when came to All or Nothing by Theory of a Deadman he sang out loud.

"Wow, really Jack that is what you're hiding, you have an amazing voice." Jack shook his head. "No I don't" "You're pathetic" I said. This wins me a chuckle. Mom comes in and said "Well, now I know what to teach Jack the difference of good and bad. Jack laugh before saying "jerk" He ran to his computer, oh please no. Of course he puts the song on. This was going to be a long day.

Jack and his siblings talk about stuff like Jack's Ex. They showed them the video that Jack sings a song to break up with his girlfriend and telling her dad off. Jack talking about the car, her dad left when Jack told his dog to attack him. He drops the keys and Jack dad giving him the looks.

Ryan and Louis was here Jack best friend. "We warned you" They said.

After the video ended.

"I know, I should have listened."

"Yeah should have"

The video then came to Jack cake time.

Milton and Kim look at it again seeing no clowns it was Jack fifth birthday. Right?

"I thought you said there were clowns?"

"Yeah, there were, just in the party."

"What do you mean? And why did you lie to us?" Kim said.

"I couldn't tell the truth. Even if I wanted too." Jack said.

Jack looks at both of them and sighed.

"Okay, it was night time; I was playing with my video games, when a clown grabs me from behind. I knew something was behind me so I got ready, but little did I know my dad was in front of me and drug me while I was getting ready for the person behind me. That totally took me of guard. I woke up in a in, I seen before, but never question about. I was tied down. My dad came into view; I knew I was so in trouble. He did something I would never thought would happen. He raped me in a van. There was a pattern he would abusive me near my birthday and rape on my birthday. When I was thirteen my dad and I went to go on a trip to my cousin house. I hung out with them. When we were returning home the plane crash, but a few survived including my dad and I. He took me away from the remaining passengers. He tried to rape me, if was again took off guard because of the pattern. I grab something and swung it at him, just to get away, but instead I accidently killed him. Apparently the police was watching everything and told me it was self – defenses, but I was thinking of killing him. The police to my mom the truth, then told them, and if anybody ask what happen say plane crash. The whole lie was because my mom thought it would be best which was until you idiot here just mention it." Jack said laughing at their reaction.

"How the hell can you laugh after that? I mean normal people can't get over that fast." Ty said.

"I have ADHD making me forget thinks really easy, so I guess I forgot." Jack said.

"You didn't forget the clown." Kim said.

"Seeing the clown trigger that memory. I guess." Jack said.

"Do you really have ADHD, because you remember stuff" Frank said.

"I do, I just doesn't affect me too much I mean….I really tired….What was I saying again….Oh look it's thunderstorm…Melody doesn't like thunderstorm" Jack said.

"I got her" Miranda said, before grabbing her and putting on head phones on her ear and putting music on.

"Well, I am going to finish my homework" Jack said.

"Wait you did say you were tired." Rudy said.

"I never said that," Jack said.

"Okay he might have it" Kesley said.

"He does, but it really doesn't show, it show always at the bad times." I said.

Rudy said "So is that why Jack doesn't celebrate his birthday."

"Well it is one of the main reason the second is that his birthday is in the first day of summer, so people tend to annoy him about this." Daniel said.

"Wait Jack was born on the first day of summer" Milton said shock. "That means we have been celebrating his birthday without knowing." He continues. His siblings, Miranda, and his friend look confused. "He started this celebrating the first day of summer, because most people move summer, well no school. We always set up for it. Jack brings food, including: ice cream, chips, and cake or cupcake." He finished.

"Probably Jack still wanted to celebrate his birthday, but without people knowing, so he made it up, but then again he does while it comes to the solstice. We always celebrate Jack birthday just the family and his three friends. Maybe Jack will conceder having a birthday this year, hopefully."

"Sofia, have you been in my room again?" Jack said coming downstairs.

"No, why?" Sofia said.

"Because I can't find my glasses, Carey have you been in my room?"

"No" I said starting to sweat I do that when I am lying. Jack look at my hands. "Lair! Where did you put them?" I start to run. "Carey tell where you put them."  
I can hear Sofia and Daniel laughing there but off.

"I just grab them, Daniel made me" I said.

"Wait what she lying." Daniel said. Jack and Daniel were the only one who can lie.

Jack enough and I tell. "Mom, Daniel and Carey are doing it again." My mom came. "Quite complaining let them burrow your stuff." She said.

"Why do they need my glasses the have perfect vision? I can't do my homework without them; I don't use my contacts for that."

"Give his glasses back or I would ground you both" She said not like that we would do that.

"Since when do use glasses? Follow up question why?" Rudy said.

"When I got into a firework accident and I blame my two idiots firing the firework the wrong way. The spark got in my eye after that I needed eye surgery, but still have to wear glasses or take another surgery in three weeks I took the glasses. That and because my dyslexia got worst that made stuff look blurry."

"Why don't you wear your glasses at school, or are you afraid of being called a nerd." Frank snickered.

"No I'm not scare of being called nerd, I am one I read on my free time, I can read eight novel books in three hour and sixteen novel books in six hour. I am above four grade level when it comes to reading, that's why I tutor in English. I already know history because that is my fav subject. I am a mathematic I can solve math problem in my head without using a calculator. And science well there is nothing to say just that science is my second fav subject. Since I am in advance subject I can leave to help advents. I just don't wear them, because I always dealing or in a fight. Get it"

"Here are your glasses." Daniel said.

"Thank you" Jack said.

Jack had his homework with him so he just sat down, is like he didn't care like when he sang he didn't care well at first he did. He put them on before starting or finishing his homework. Melody got of Miranda lap, before going to her daddy. He let her sit in his lap. He grab out his phone, putting it on Cameron and switching the screen. He took picture then Jack went on Instagram and posts the pics. He did the same on Facebook. He didn't really care; he turned around when Miranda talk to him, they took picture. I knew very well Jack knew, but didn't care.

"Isn't just me or you should wear your glasses more often." Jack laughed I think he did that all day. Jack put his stuff away, before turning on our Xbox.

Jack went to put his stuff in his backpack, before going back downstairs. He never took off his glasses, he kept it on, but before he came downstairs we talk about him.

"We found out four new things we didn't know" Jerry said.

"Really what" Daniel said.

Rudy continued "Well

1. Jack being rape by your father

2. He has a daughter

3. He wears glasses

4. He called himself a nerd, when in public he hates being called that."

"Jack is always confusing, but he rather be called a nerd than being called dumb. Wait he mention us or something" Sofia said shock.

"Yeah, he does a lot; he has pics of you guys and him in his locker and phone." Milton said.

"He never mention us, I guess he trust you guess." Daniel said.

**Well there you have it. More secrets would be revealed. And sorry I couldn't get to the other two I would do it tomorrow if I can because we're going to do stuff. Heads up next chapter might be short because this is long.**


	2. Four more secrets

**Hey I'm back with a new chapter this will be short next one will be longer I promise!**

**Kim P.O.V.**

We went to Jack house to go to the beach outside his house. I saw Jack already outside. I went outside to see that Jack was shirtless. He had six packs and he was so hot. Okay I have a crush on Jack, but he already have a girlfriend and a daughter so Jack would never go for me.

Jack looks up at me and gave me his one million smile.

Jack: Look who finally decided to show.

Kim: Sorry, but I am a girl

Jack: Really I didn't notice?

Kim: You're an idiot

Jack: Yeah but a sexy beast too

Carey: Yeah a beast, but not sexy!

Everyone started to laugh, Jack grab her from behind before dropping her into the water.

Jack: Look whose laughing….Me hahahahahaha.

She grabs his leg making him slip from the dock.

Carey: You were saying….Jack? Jack!

Jack head pop out of the water

Jack: Are you guys going to come or do we have to drag you here!?

We ran to the water having fun.

Jack: do you guys know how to surf?

Some of us said yes, but the rest said no.

Jack: We can teach you because everybody in this family surf that's how we are close well beside material arts.

We all agree. Jack was really good at surfing. Jack helps me until Daniel flip us over. Jack look at Daniel before sticking out his tongue. Miranda went over to Jack and kisses him in front of me. She is one of my friends so I have to keep this to myself.

After that we just stay out and enjoy the sun. Jack was making us pizza from scratch.

Jack came back with pizza. I have to say it was really good. Then we had an ice cream sundae race to see who can do it faster. Jack won.

Sofia: Jack won as usual.

Frank: Jack always wins

Carey: Yup unless he let you win

Jack was telling a story to Melody.

Once upon a time there was a little girl name Melody she was a princess. Her mother Ariel did not want her go near the ocean because of Ursula's revengeful sister Morgana. But princess Melody would always sneak out in the sea, because the castle was surrounded by walls. The poor princess wants to be a mermaid. Morgana got the princess and turn her into a mermaid. Ariel turns back to a mermaid to save her daughter. Just then Morgana trap the princess and Ariel friend Flounder in an ice cave. Morgana took Ariel with her. In the end Morgana was trap in an iceberg that drowns. The kingdom took the walls down and mermaid, merman, and human unite. The End

Melody: Yay!

We knew that was Little Mermaid part 2 he told.

We all end up playing with two year Melody.

We found out that Melody birthday was in June 8 2010 and her full name Melody Mary Anna Brewer and Mel and Melly as a nickname. That Jack loves music that's why they name her Melody.

Jack was a great father better than his that's for sure.

4 new things about him

Great father take it serious

Can surf

Make good pizza

Melody was his favorite name because he loves music.


	3. the truth why Miranda came back

**Summary abut was going on: Jack was rape by his dad for eight years, Jack has a daughter. The gang and the Black Dragon are friends with Miranda and find out Jack already know her. They find out that Jack is rich and that he hides stuff. They are uncovering his secret one by one. **

**A:N/ I am so sorry if this story kind of doesn't make sense one bit. What is bolded is the flashback! I cried writing this chapter, so get out your tissues if you need some.**

**The truth why Miranda Came Back**

Miranda deiced she was ready to go back to school again. To get her education that she miss when she was pregnant with Jack. To be truthful they were force to have sex with each other by Jack's father. Before Jack killed his father his father made them have sex.

"**Hey Jack" 13 years old Miranda said to her boyfriend.**

"**Hey Anda" Jack said**

"**What do you want to do" she asks after hitting him. **

**Next thing you know they were in a room, in a bed together.**

"**Where are we?" She asks scared.**

"**I don't know" He said**

"**Will do it?" **

"**Dad?" Jack said**

"**Yes now do it or I would do it"**

"**Do what" She said meekly.**

"**Have sex or I'll do it and I am not scared to do it right Jack" His dad said.**

**She was scared, but what choice did they have. They did it she ended up pregnant. **

**Miranda knew she shouldn't be here, but she wanted to so here she was. 1 year after she gave birth to her daughter she found out she had cancer. Breast cancer to be exact. She told Jack she ended up pregnant, he step in and help her, because this was his fault actually his father, but she was pregnant with his baby. She gave birth to Melody in the age of thirteen.**

Jack told her not to come to school, but she refused. Jack was right beside her. She was going to do it, but now she want to back down. She left her daughter with Jack's family, since her parents died in a car crash that was another reason she came back. Jack told her not to stress too much. She lied to Jack saying she told them already. She was going to tell them later on. They go in together and met up with the guys. Everyone was happy to see her again. Her first class was music which she had with Jack. School went by pretty quick. By the afternoon she told them the truth they were in shock. They told her it was going to be alright. They asked her when she was going too died and what happen to her parents when they died. She told them she was going to die in two months or more.

**15 year old Miranda 18 months Melody was waiting for her parents to arrive. She turns on the television and put it on the news channel. She looks at her daughter and called her daughter father. Jack pick up in the fifth ring. She rolled her eyes clearly annoyed that he picks up that late. She talked to him and kept looking at the clock. Melody started to cried, Miranda grabs her crying baby and rock her back and forth. Jack sang a song through the phone. That calms her down a lot. She looks up at the television and was shock. She asks if Jack can come over. Jack came over as quick as possible. She told him about the news. Jack looks at the television and saw about the plane. Jack told her to pack and he helps her pack. They left for his house that is what happens. The parent's flight crashes after a thunderstorm appears out of nowhere and struck the plane. There were no survivors as we know. **

1 month Later

Miranda was doing really good in school for a girl who has Breast cancer. Right now Jack and Miranda were taking their stubborn 2 year daughter to her doctor appointment. Melody would run away every chance she got. Jack had enough and held her in his arms where currently trying to get out. Melody was finally called to her doctor appointment.

30 minutes later

The appointment was finally over. The doctor gave Melody a sticker and a lollipop. She unwrap the wrapper and put the lollipop in her mouth. The three of them left the clinic to go to the hospital because Miranda fainted once they left and were almost somewhat near the mall.

"911 what is your emergency"

"My name is Jack Brewer. My girlfriend fainted and she has cancer. We are currently in Eisenhower Drive"

"What is your girlfriend name?"

"Miranda Flynn"

"What kind of cancer does she have?"

"Breast Cancer"

"Okay a paramedic will be right there." He called my parents to take Melody home. Jack was glad that Melody has fallen asleep.

2 hour later

Jack and everyone were waiting. Jack and everyone decide to play silent Uno while waiting for the doctor to tell them the results. The doctor finally came in and everyone attention was on the doctor.

"Well her cancer had spread to her lung and is spreading even father. Her cancer is spreading up to her brain, so she is most likely going to die in a few days."

The all look shock, so much for a two month, it only has been a month not two.

"She had request Jack." They all look at Jack who got up and follow the doctor.

Once they finally Jack sat next to her bed.

"Hey Anda" Jack said using the nickname he gave her when they were young.

"Hey Jack" she said weak

"I should have told you it was spreading"

"Shhh it is okay, sweetie"

She smiled Jack came always make her sprit. The doctor came in to check on her.

"Can you bring the rest in?" She asked.

He nodded and brought the rest in. She was so happy to see her daughter again even though this was probably going the last time.

They chatted for a long time; people came in with get well gift.

Melody was on the bed with her, she was hugging her mom. Jack thought of knowing her daughter was going to grow up without her mother. It was sad to know that. Melody was only two what does she know.

Everyone went expect for Jack considering she wanted Jack to stay with her. They kiss each other goodnight.

That night she died, by morning she was already gone. The plague cancer spread to her brain by midnight.

Jack woke up seeing her so peaceful, he bent down a kiss her temple. They made plan to get married and live together. But now they can't can them.

Jack replay what happen last night.

"**Jack" **

**He looks at her.**

**She continues when seeing she had his attention "Promise me you'll get over me and move on to another girl like Kim. I know you have somewhat a crush on you and she does too."**

"**I promise, but not now"**

**She nodded her head, they watch television. He was still shock how she knew, but she can tell it was oblivious.**

**Should he really move on with Kim.**

Jack cover his now dead girlfriend and inform the doctor before leaving and calling the everyone to meet him at his house.

They were already there by the time Jack came. Jack delivered the painful truth. Jack was already in tears, when he was walking home.

The weekend finally came also Miranda funeral.

They all said mindful words about Miranda. They were all wearing black. Melody was wearing a long slave black dress.

"Mommy" The two year old girl said. She was crying.

Jack holds the two year old in his hand while he put flowers in her grave.

They all hang out, but didn't talk not one words was spoken. Melody was crying all the way home. Jack decided to stay home for few days.

Jack had Melody and other stuff to worried about then school. They allowed it considering Jack and Miranda parents knew each other and they wer connected and because of Melody.

Jack was going to find a new mommy for her, but she couldn't replace her actual mother.

Every day after school they check on Jack and Melodyto see how they are. Kim was conforming Jack and Melody. Even though she was in pain too.

**I know this was too quick in the story, but this is a kick story and there will be flashback with Miranda. I'm so sorry if I upset you about Miranda, but it happened and this is my story. **


	4. You guys did what

**What did you Guys DO?**

Right now Grace was throwing up for the fifth time that day.

"Grace are you okay?" Kim asked.

"No, she is not" Rudy said.

"Yeah she acting like she…..OMGod you're pregnant" Jack said.

"What….No…Yes" Grace said.

**2 weeks earlier**

They all decided to go to a party when they all arrived at the party to see people drunk or dancing or making out. The party was a make out party. Jack told them to meet them in a certain spot, before they all separate. Kim and Jack were together before Lindsey came. Jack takes Kim hand and led her away from the biggest fight that was going to start. This party was one of Jack's friends. Jack has been going to this party since Ryan and Louis drag him here. Kim and Jack sat down on the couch and talk. Just then Kim and Jack lean in. Jack was the one to close the gap and kiss her.

**2 hr later**

They were all waiting for Grace and Jerry. Jerry and Grace finally show up in a daze and look kind of drunk. They didn't even ask when they should have.

**2 weeks later**

Grace is complaining that her life was over.

"Well then kill yourself!" Jack suggested

"You're supposed to reassure me." Grace said.

Jack look up from his phone, before rolling his eyes.

"Okay, then don't kill yourself. Geez make up your mind" Frank said

Everyone laugh until Grace glare at them.

"How did you go through?" She said looking at Jack.

"1. I had help.

2. I took care of her when she was a baby.

3. Show them whose boss

And 4. You don't have to be the best, but at least try." Jack said.

"What are we talking about?" Jerry ask.

"Umm you're unborn child. Stay with us! God I have my brother for this, but nooooo!" Jack said.

Everyone started to laugh.

"Wait what?" Daniel and Jerry said at the same time.

"Nothing" Carey said.

"My unborn child?" Jerry said before screaming what.

"Now he get it" Milton said.

"Okay it is important for Grace to be relax and not stress." Jack said before getting up and leaving the room.

He came back with the phone in his hand.

"No not at all" Jack said.

Jack so focus on this call to be focus on anything else.

"Bye" He said.

Jack went to the door and opens it before a girl ran into the house. Jack slam the door after she came.

"Hey skater"

"Hey beautiful" She blush.

"So where the cutest girl in this place"

"Melody someone is here for you."

The little two year old skip down the stair.

"Rhyan."

"Wait this is Rhyan."

"Yup that's me. Just got back from a vacation."

She look at Jack "Sorry couldn't go to Meri funeral."

"It's fine Rhy." Jack said.

"Oh no what happen."

"2 weeks ago I went to John make out session, but for two people it was have sex." Jack said.

"Oh, what is with people not putting on condoms." She said.

"Don't look at me, that is something parents should teach."Both Jack and Rhyan started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at you got a girl pregnant?"

"Yeah unlike you I put on condoms, Jerry."

They decide to come up with idea for the two of them.

They learn that Jack was responsible and use condom.

Jack also agree to help with the baby, but they had to tell their parents.

**Sorry for the short chapter ****L**


End file.
